


Mrs Bianca

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long Shot, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is hot garbageIt's all over the placeI wrote this because I couldn't find any female Bianca fics, I probably didn't look hard enough but most of the Biadore fiction is on tumblr and you have to search hard to find the next chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Biadore, and smut with a girl and not 2 men, please go easy on me hahaha  
> This is extremely far fetched so please bare that in mind!

Danny moaned and thrusted harder into the body below him, he was fucking his teacher Mrs Bianca. She was so wet and tight around him and he was losing his mind. They'd been fucking for months now and they couldn't go more than a few days without spending time together. Danny knew it was wrong but he could never resist his teacher. She was heart-breakingly beautiful and extremely witty.

He was so close, and by the sounds of it, so was she. He reached down to finger her clit and moved his body as fast as he could. He could feel it in his stomach, and with one hard thrust he was coming into the condom. He stilled as the after shocks ran through him, and then before Bianca could blink he was pulling out and settling between her legs. 

He decided not to tease her and Bianca let out the loudest moan as her student sucked on her clit and held her thighs open with his hands. Bianca pulled on his brown locks and held his face in place as he moved his tongue at a pace she couldn't keep up with. Danny was so fucking good at this, his talented tongue moved in ways she didn't think was possible. Her eyes rolled back and her feet clenched as he devoured her. She couldn't keep her orgasm in any longer and Danny moaned at the wetness flooding his tongue. Every time they did this she could never believe how intensely her body reacted when she was with him. Bianca sighed and Danny pulled away because he knew she was oversensitive.

He dropped the condom into the waste basket near her bed and smiled up at her. She pulled him into a kiss. She moaned as the taste of herself and sucked on his tongue. Danny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him. He loved kissing her after she had just come. He could tell how relaxed and satisfied she was. Both of them never wanted this moment to end but it did when they pulled away for air.

"That was amazing", Bianca whispered as she played with his hair,

"It was", Danny agreed, and shifted so he was laying on her bed, and adjusted Bianca so she was laying on his chest. Although he would never admit it, he craved these moments with Bianca. These moments were what helped him get through the dark moments, when his mom was yelling and hitting him when she was drunk, or when he became overwhelmed with all of the work he had to do for his A Levels, thinking about Bianca and laying in bed with her, made those situations so much more bearable.

He remembered the first time when he and Bianca had hooked up. She had shouted at him in the lesson, and instead of the usual attitude he gave her, he cried. Everything was building up and he couldn't hide it anymore. She sent him to the bathroom to calm down, and checked on him 10 minutes later, giving her class some work to do while she was gone. She found him in the bathroom and saw his face clearly in the bright lights.

He had a black eye and there was a cut on his lip. 

"What happened?" she asked as she stood close to him. 

"Nothing, I'm fine", he shrugged and tried to move past her. She reached out and stopped him. 

"No! Someone has hurt you and I want to help you", he flinched and shrunk back at her loud voice. 

He didn't think she would hit him but he was still scared. Bianca saw the way he reacted and hugged him and then apologized. 

"I'm so sorry, I just care about you, you don't have to tell me what happened but please tell me you're okay?" He looked down at her and before he knew it he was leaning in and kissing her.

Bianca was shocked, her student was kissing her. She kissed back for a few seconds but quickly pushed him away.

"We can't do this Danny, you're my student". Danny stood there with his mouth open and tried to make some words came out, but failed. 

"See me after class today at 3pm", Bianca requested as she left the bathroom. Her class should have finished the task by now. 

As she was teaching her other classes she couldn't stop thinking about how soft his lips were and how they fit perfectly with hers. It had been a while since she had last kissed anyone and she was surprised that Danny wanted to kiss her. She wasn't the prettiest, Danny could have anyone. He was gorgeous and his eyes were enchanting. She saw the way some of her students looked at him, but he never seemed to notice them.

By the time it was finally 3pm she had thought of all the ways she could let him down gently. A teacher student relationship would never work, and she could lose her job and even go to prison. Danny walked into her classroom with his head down and her resolve started to crumble.

She wanted to kiss him again. She sighed at the thought and he looked up at her. She locked the door, everyone should have left by now but she didn't want to risk it. Bianca pushed Danny onto a table and began kissing him for all she was worth. Danny moaned immediately and began trying to pull her as close as possible. Both of them were not expecting this but couldn't be happier with the outcome.

Danny gasped against her lips and she thrust her tongue into his mouth as the kiss got messier. She could feel him hardening against her and her panties were starting to get wet with her arousal. Bianca pulled away suddenly and asked him how old he was. 

"I'm 18", he gasped and tried to kiss her again. 

Bianca resisted, and panted, "I'm 38". He looked shocked for a moment and then said, "You don't look 38, I would've guessed mid 20s". With that she smiled and began kissing him again. 

She lifted his t-shirt up and started trailing kisses down his chest, stopping to suck and play with his nipples. He moaned loudly and sat up on the desk so he could start talking her clothes off. He unbottoned her shit and groaned at the sight before him. Her tits were perfect and he couldn't wait to play with them. 

"We can't do this here, do you want to come to mine?" She felt ridiculous with her breasts out but she was amazed at the way Danny was looking at her. He'd fantasized about her for years and now it was finally happening. 

"Yeah of course!", he pecked her lips and began to put his shirt back on, and helping her button up her shirt.

They finally got to her place, and Bianca paused. Did she really want this? Could this ruin her life? Could this fuck up Danny's life? She looked at him and he could practically hear the wheels in her head turning. 

"Are you sure you want this Danny? Really think about it, because once this happens we can't go back", he moved closer to her and held her face in her hands, "I've wanted this since I first saw you when I was 16", with that he kissed her and the rest was history. 

*************

"What are you thinking about?" Bianca asked, taking him out of memory lane. She could tell it was something good because he was smiling. 

"You", he replied looking down at her. "The the first time we were togther like this" 

"Oh", she smiled and blushed. "When we kissed in the classroom and I rode you?", she smirked and sat up on her bed. "When you made me come so hard I saw stars?" she started kissing his jawline and making him moan. He laughed and pushed her away. "I don't regret any of it", he said as he looked at her. "I know it's hard at college sometimes, but I wouldn't change anything if I could". 

"Me too", Bianca smiled softly. Danny bought out the sweetness inside of her that she hasn't showed to anyone in years and she loved it. 

"B", he started and then stopped. He looked in her eyes, "I really like you, like, really like you". 

"Danny I-", she looked surprised. "I don't know what to say, you're so young", before she could finish speaking her cut her off. 

"I know what I want!" he looked outraged and pleaded with his eyes so she could understand how much he wanted her. "You make everything so much better and I can't imagine my life without you, I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you. You've helped me through so much without even realising!"

She sighed and looked down. "I don't know what to say, to be honest, can we talk about this in the morning?" 

Danny looked as if he was about to cry but nodded anyway. He walked to the bathroom and found his toothbrush. He was at her apartment most of the time anyway so it had made sense for him to have some of his stuff there. Bianca could hear him sniffing as he was brushing his teeth, and she let some of her own tears fall. She was so conflicted. She couldn't let him waste his time on her. She was 20 years older than him. He had his whole life ahead of him, but at the same time she adored the fact he looked at her like a goddess. He was so kind, and sweet and smart and she was failing to see what was so good about herself. 

Danny walked back into her bedroom and laid on her bed facing away from her, pretending to be asleep almost instantly. She smiled at his back, and went into the bathroom so she could have a quick shower. She hated feeling dirty after sex so she always showered before sleeping. Danny had thought it was cute and it was one of the things he liked about her. 

By the time she was finished, Danny was snoring. She got into bed and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled as he immediately relaxed in his sleep.

************

Bianca hasn't slept. She'd been up all night thinking about Danny and their future together. It hasn't taken her long to come to the conclusion that she was in love with him. The fact that he only had a month left of college before he graduated comforted her deeply, soon this wouldn't be wrong, she wouldn't be his teacher and Danny wouldn't be her student anymore. 

Danny stirred and moved closer to her, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. Bianca could feel Danny hard against her and it gave her an idea. What a great way to show Danny she loved him by waking him up with a blowjob. 

Bianca moved down the bed and slowly took off Danny’s boxers. Her mouth watered as she took in the sight of his half hard cock. She wrapped her small hands around it and began to use jerking movements. Danny moaned in his sleep but didn't wake up. She started to lick and suck on the tip, like a lolly, and slowly started to lick up and down the side of it. Bianca put the tip in her mouth and started to move her head up and down. Danny awoke with a start and moaned loudly when he saw Bianca sucking on his cock, and looking like she was really enjoying herself. She smiled up at him sexily and jerked him off while she spoke.  
"Hey sleepy head", he moaned as she started moving her hand faster. Pre cum started to leak from the head and she stuck her tongue out to get it. This was too hot for Danny and he clenched his eyes and groaned. She didn't want to tease him so she started to suck his cock earnestly. She wanted Danny to come all over her face and tits. She wasn't sure where this sudden hunger for him had come from but she wasn't complaining.

"Fuck my mouth" she said and he gasped. Danny held her in place with her hair and began to thrust into her mouth. He was so hard it was starting to ache. He moaned and thrust in harder and faster, trying not to be too rough with her. Oh god he was close, "B, fuck, so good, so fucking good", she moaned at the praise and the vibrations went right up his cock, his stomach clenched and before he knew it, he was coming hard. His toes curled and he let go of Bianca’s hair as he moaned throughout his release. A few minutes passed and he looked down at Bianca. She was covered in his cum and when she saw he was looking, she ran her fingers through it and sucked on them. 

"B, what just happened? Not that I didn't love it, but what?" 

"I love you" she said, as if it was obvious, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

"Wait what? Are you taking the piss?" Danny looked confused and it was absolutely adorable. 

"What you said last night, it made me really think, and I love you", she shrugged "You'll be graduating soon so I don't have to worry about how I feel anymore, and even though there's a huge age gap, I don't care about that anymore. If this is what you want, it's what I want too". 

"Bianca that's amazing", Danny looked flabbergasted. 

"Good" she said and kissed him.


	2. Their first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge chunk of this is from the first part I posted yesterday, but with added smut

Danny had just got home from college, and as soon as he had walked into his home his mum had shouted at him. She was drunk and running her mouth like she normally did. Danny's mum was constantly telling him how worthless and stupid he was, and that he was a whore for always staying out. She had guessed he was out having sex when in reality he was staying at Shane's house. Shane was his best friend and knew all about the abuse he had to go through at home. 

Danny ignored his mum and tried to walk past her, when she lashed out at him and cut his lip. He looked up at her in terror and tried to cover his face, but before he could she hit him again, this time getting his eye. She started hitting his stomach and chest, and before he knew what he was doing he pushed past her and ran upstairs to his bedroom. 

He slammed the door shut and stated sobbing on his bed. A few hours had passed and he had no tears left. Danny knew he had a lot of work to catch up on, sociology at A Level was tough and he needed to do his best, or he'd never be able to get a good job and miss Bianca would have to fail him. At the thought of Miss Bianca he perked up. This was his last year with the beautiful woman and he didn't want to fail. He started on his sociology work, there was 10 questions due, but nobody did that anyway, and a 2000 word essay, about how being work class can affect your education. 

It had taken him a few hours, but finally the essay was completed. He printed it off, and put it inside his school bag for college tomorrow. 

***********

He woke up late and rushed out of the door before noticing his bruised eye and cut lip. 

When he walked into the classroom he could already tell Miss Bianca was in a mood. When she was collecting the essays, she asked for the questions and when he said he hasn't done them, she had shouted at him, and instead of the usual attitude she expected him to he give her, he started to cry. Everything was building up and he couldn't hide it anymore. She sent him to the bathroom to calm down, and checked on him 10 minutes later, giving her class some work to do while she was gone. She found him in the bathroom and saw his face clearly in the bright lights.

"What happened?" she asked as she stood close to him. 

"Nothing, I'm fine", he shrugged and tried to move past her. She reached out and stopped him. 

"No! Someone has hurt you and I want to help you!", he flinched and shrunk back at her loud voice. 

He didn't think she would hit him but he was still scared. Bianca saw the way he reacted and hugged him and then apologized. 

"I'm so sorry, I just care about you, you don't have to tell me what happened but please tell me you're okay?" Danny looked overwhelmed by her statement and before he knew what he was doing he was leaning in and kissing her.

Bianca was shocked, but she kissed back for a few seconds and then pushed him away.

"We can't do this Danny, you're my student". Danny stood there with his mouth open and tried to make some words came out, but failed. 

"See me after class today", Bianca requested as she left the bathroom. Her class should have finished the task by now. 

As she was teaching her other classes she couldn't stop thinking about how soft his lips were and how they fit perfectly with hers. It had been a while since she had last kissed anyone and she was surprised that Danny wanted to kiss her. She wasn't the prettiest, Danny could have anyone. He was gorgeous and his eyes were enchanting. She saw the way some of her students looked at him, but he never seemed to notice them.

By the time it was finally 3pm she had thought of all the ways she could let him down gently. A teacher student relationship would never work, and she could lose her job and even go to prison. Danny walked into her classroom with his head down and her resolve started to crumble.

She wanted to kiss him again. She sighed at the thought and he looked up at her. She locked the door, everyone should have left by now but she didn't want to risk it. Bianca pushed Danny onto a table and began to kiss him. Danny moaned immediately and began trying to pull her as close as possible. Both of them were not expecting this but couldn't be happier with the outcome.

Danny gasped against her lips and she thrust her tongue into his mouth as the kiss got messier. She could feel him hardening against her and her panties were starting to get wet with her arousal. Bianca pulled away suddenly and asked him how old he was. 

"I'm 18", he gasped and tried to kiss her again. 

Bianca resisted, and panted, "I'm 38". He looked shocked for a moment and then said, "You don't look 38, I would've guessed mid 20s". With that she smiled and began kissing him again. 

"We can't do this here, do you want to come to mine?". 

"Yeah of course!", he pecked her lips and began to put his shirt back on, and helping her button up her shirt. 

They finally got to her place, and Bianca paused. Did she really want this? Could this ruin her life? Could this fuck up Danny's life? She looked at him and he could practically hear the wheels in her head turning. 

"Are you sure you want this Danny? Really think about it, because once this happens we can't go back", he moved closer to her and held her face in her hands, "I've wanted this for years" with that he kissed her and began to undress her again. 

**********

They were kissing and panting into each mouths, both in their underwear. Danny couldn't wait for this, Bianca was making the most delicious sounds against his lips and he was so hard in his boxers. He thrust his hips up and she groaned against his lips. Bianca pulled away and moaned at the sight of the spit connecting their mouths. 

"Do you want to go further?" she asked, Bianca desperately hoped he would say yes, she hasn't been this turned on in years. Her ex had never satisfied her, always too focused on himself. 

"Yeah", Danny grunted, "have you got any condoms?" 

"In the drawer there", she pointed to the desk beside them. As he leaned over to get them she took her bra and panties off. She smiled and took the box of condoms out of his hands. He couldn't take his eyes away from her chest. He was transfixed. Her tits were the most perfect shape. Danny's eyes snapped up at the sound of her opening the condom. She held his cock in her hands and he moaned at the contact. Bianca put the condom on him and made him sit up against the bed. 

"I'm going to ride you, okay?" 

"Oh god, that's more than okay", with that Bianca started to work her way down his cock. Danny was long, and not too thick. She could feel herself opening up around him 

Danny felt like his brain was short circuiting, and it was so hard for him to not thrust up and take what he wanted. He wanted her to be his and only his, and he wanted to make her come the hardest she could possibly come

After a few minutes of waiting, she started to move up and down in his lap. Danny gripped her hips and started to move in time with her. Soon they had a fast pace going, and all that could be heard were Danny's grunts and Bianca's high pitched whimpers. 

Danny was fucking her so good, Bianca couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed sex so much. Danny was hitting all the right spots inside of her and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. 

Danny felt like he was on cloud nine as he fucked up into her. She was so tight around him, it was blowing his mind. Every time he hit her sweet spot she clenched around him, and he could feel his orgasm building. 

He tipped his body so she was laying beneath him, they both hated the loss of contact but it only took a few seconds for Danny to slide back in and set an almost punishing pace. Bianca was so close she tried to rub her clit but Danny got there before her. As soon as he touched it she was crying out and throwing her head back as she came so hard she swore she could see stars. The sight of this was too much for Danny and the feel of her clenching around his cock set him off and it felt like he couldn't stop coming. He carried on slowing thrusting as the aftershocks ran through him. 

Bianca whimpered as he pulled out and laid beside her. "Was that okay?", she looked unsure of herself and Danny felt his heart flutter. "It was", he smiled and kissed her forehead. She was taken aback by the sudden softness. They both didn't know what this meant for the both of them, but Danny and Bianca didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You don't have to leave a comment xx


End file.
